Purple and Grey: 10
by fizzybubbles13
Summary: Tonks visits her parents in worry for their safety after Bellatrix's escape and watches one of her mother's memories. Two of her friends come over. RLNT. Sort of a filler chapter, but it's important towards the end and you CAN'T skip :)


**Wotcher! I'm late! I'm sosososososososo sorry! I had it done, but I completely forgot to upload! ARGGGHHH! But enjoy this, cause Merlin, it's a long one. And probably crappy. Sort of a filler chapter. But you have to read the ending, you can't just skip. *que dramatic foreshadowing***

**Oh yeah and this stuff: **

**Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I am NOT J.K. Rowling (seriously, I regret) and claim no ownership to Harry Potter. I make no money from this, it is purely of my imagination along with the general theme and characters created by the LIVING GENIUS called JKR. **

**Sorry, no poem today :( **

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

When the meeting finally died down and most of the Order members had left for home or work, Remus took her aside.

"Tonks, you know that I care about you, right?" He said, taking her hands in his.

"Yeah?" Tonks replied, puzzled. What exactly was he going on about?

"I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you." Remus told her, looking dead serious. "I know you must be terrified-"

"Terrified? Why would I-" The realization hit her like a eurmphant*. Her mother and father were in danger with Bellatrix's escape. "Mum and dad! They're not safe! I… Remus, I've got to go check on them, I'll… I'll be back later!" She gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek before pulling away and turning on the spot, the last thing she saw before she disappeared a look of shock on his face.

Tonks reappeared in front of her parent's house, an old brick flat in a small neighbourhood. The door was a bright, welcoming blue, making the house stand out amongst the others nearby. Flower pots filled with pretty pink and purple flowers sat on the windowsills and the low white fence that surrounded the house charmingly. Tonks nearly ran up the steps in her frantic rush, very narrowly avoiding tripping on one and made it to the door. Without even bothering to knock, she pushed it open and entered.

"Dora! What a pleasant surprise, although I suppose you could've knocked- _what's wrong?_"

Tonks took a moment to catch her breath and felt relief pour over her. She had been sure Bellatrix would've attacked them. "I came to tell you that-"

"Ted!" Came an anguished call from the other room. "Ted! Come look at the Daily Prophet! Guess what's happened!"

"What?" Ted said, jumping up from his cozy spot on the family room's green couch and hurrying over to his bedroom. Tonks followed right behind him.

Andromeda was sitting on the paisley blue blanketed bed, the newest addition of the Daily Prophet in her lap. She was hunched over it, staring at it horrified.

Tonks peered closer. There was a picture of Azkaban and mugshots of the recent escapees. So much for telling her parents quietly and calmly.

**AZKABAN MASS BREAKOUT, 10 CONFIRMED ESCAPEES**

This afternoon, ten highly dangerous former Death Eaters escaped from the previously thought unescapable gaol, writes stunningly beautiful Rita Skeeter. This claim was proved wrong two years ago when mass murderer and ex-Death Eater, Sirius Black escaped. He has evaded the Ministry's capture for an alarmingly amount of time now, worrying citizens. One clear reason for his escape is the Ministry's neglect, something they seem to be doing once more. "There's no reason to worry absolutely none at all. We have everything under control, the escapees will be caught in no time at all and we have our best Aurors on it." Said Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, after being cornered by yours truly. When asked about the proceedings of the Sirius Black case, The Minister said, "Sirius Black? Well, yes, we're still working on it, but that's hardly to matter now, isn't it? We have more escapees to worry about– no, no don't quote that!" Among the escaped include the notorious Bellatrix Lestrange, who was responsible for the ex-Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom's fall to insanity, her husband and brother in-law, which all citizens should be on the lookout for and should not approach, should they be spotted, even armed. Citizens should send an express owl straight to the Head of The Auror Department, Rufus Scrimeoger, immediately. Rita Skeeter also managed to corner Scrimeoger as he was leaving the Ministry this afternoon. "We're working on it, we're working on it!" He said quickly and nervously, his eyes darting back and forth. The disgraced Head of the Auror Department is clearly hiding something (for more information on allegations of building a vampire army, see page six). Members of the community are beginning to dis-trust the Ministry, but are terrified of the Minister's power.

Tonks finished a moment after her parents and looked up to find them both staring at her expectantly.

"Well?" Her mother said finally, in a shaky voice.

Tonks sighed heavily and reached over to hug her. "It's true. Your sister's escaped along with nine others."

Andromeda began sobbing instantly and Tonks hugged her tighter, as though that could somehow squeeze out the pain and despair. Ted joined in a minute later and soon after both women were crying. The three just sat there for a few minutes, a hugging, crying mess of pain.

"She used to be nice." Andromeda sniffed.

"What?" Tonks asked, confused.

"Bella. She… she used to be a nice sister… before everything, before all this. Cissy too." Andromeda clarified, her eyes red and puffy now, gesturing around her.

"What was she like exactly?" Tonks asked, unable to help but to be curious.

"I… I don't quite know how to explain." Andromeda said, her voice chocked a little. Then her eyes lit up. "But I can show you. In the pensive."

"'Dromeda? Are you sure…?" Ted said, his brow furrowed.

"I want to see."

"But…"

"Just one memory, Ted. I think… I think she deserves to know." Andromeda insisted, standing and drawing her wand to her temple. A moment later, a silvery string was pulled from her head and she flicked it over to the pensive that sat in the corner next to a bookshelf.

Tonks stood and started over but glanced at her father first. He didn't look exactly happy about the development, but he nodded. She wasn't quite sure why she wanted to see… but she did. She leaned forward and fell into the memory.

Black and silver wisps flew around her as she fell and she caught snippets of conversations from a few, though not much to go on. Finally, she landed on a bed and the scene around her formed.

The bed she was sitting on was large, with black lacy sheets and many pillows. Not a single stuffed animal sat on it to signify it as a child's room, though Tonks could tell it was at least an eight year old's from the surroundings. Three windows opposite to the bed were covered in lacy black curtains so thick, that only a sliver of light shone through. Much of the bedroom's light, though, came from a spectacular chandelier hanging above, with tiny crystals dangling. The middle window had a thin black bench underneath it, with two white pillows, a contrast top much of the other décor. A desk sat in the right corner, a few drawings scattered on it, a mirror and a picture of the family (which she would come back to later). A large wooden wardrobe stood open and Tonks could see what high standards their clothes were. Several small (because it was a child) black dresses hung in the top part of the wardrobe, each of them lacy just as the curtains and the bedspread. Some had ruffles, others had frills and some had pendants. But each was accompanied by a lacy bow of some sort. Magical curlers sat in a neat box in the corner of the wardrobe next to a box of lacy socks. All in all, the residents were very high class and seriously wealthy.

It was just then that Tonks noticed the wall moving. Well, not so much the wall, but a small portion of it. She moved closer and found a small secret door in the corner, almost invisible and figured that that was where this memory started.

A small girl of about eight pushed the door open. She had milky brown eyes and energetic, rosy cheeks, long, wavy black hair that went to her waist and was wearing a black lacy dress exactly as the others in the wardrobe. The difference was that the dresses in the wardrobe were clean and fresh laundered, the girl's was dusty.

Tonks knew that this was her mother as a girl and that this was her bedroom.

"Woah." Breathed young Andromeda. "Bella come out!"

"I know!" Said a slightly impatient voice. "I know, I'm coming!"

Tonks tensed as a second girl, much older looking, at about twelve, emerged. She looked just like young Andromeda, although older with higher cheekbones and more natural, older beauty. Her hair was curlier as well. But down to their lacy black dresses, besides the minute differing features, they could've been twins. Tonks remembered what her mother had told her. Bellatrix was the oldest sister Andromeda the middle child and Narcissa was the youngest. She held her breath, almost waiting for young Bellatrix to live up to her reputation of cruelty.

"Woah." Young Bellatrix exclaimed, turning excitedly to young Andromeda. "Andy, the secret passage from the cellar leads to your bedroom! I never knew this was here!"

"Me neither!" Said young Andromeda. She quickly ran over to her desk and pulled out a quill and an old, crumpled piece of parchment. "I'm adding it to my map." Tonks could see that the map outlined the houses secret passages ways and from what she could tell the house had a lot of them. "There. Done."

"We'd better tell Cissy!" Young Bellatrix suggested excitedly.

"Yes!" Young Andromeda agreed.

Young Bellatrix ran past the bed to the door and yanked it open. The second she opened it, however, her previously joyful expression melted and turned to horror.

"Mother." She said stiffy and Tonks saw what she meant by that.

The girls' mother, Cruella, was standing in the doorway. Her presence was like a dementor, so bad that even Tonks could feel it, like she was sucking the happiness out of everything. Cruella was tall and demeaning, her posture straight and perfect. Her face had a pinched up frown to it as she tapped her long, manicured black fingernails on her snake-headed silver cane.

"Bellatrix. Andromeda." Cruella said coldly, surveying the room. "Might I ask why your dresses are dusty?"

"Er… we… well…" Young Bellatrix faltered, backing away from the door. Young Andromeda cowered in the corner, her hands behind her back, hiding the map.

"Why? I asked you a question!" Cruella said harshly.

"We… were dusting!" Young Bellatrix tried hopefully.

Cruella shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "You were not dusting. I can tell. Besides, why in Merlin's name would my daughters be cleaning? You both know that cleaning is _only _for house elves and you are clearly not house elves. If you wanted something dusted you could've called for Aria."

There was a pop and a small house-elf appeared wearing a pillow case. She had droopy ears and a small pointed nose and big eyes. "Mistress called for Aria?" She squeaked.

"I did not. Get back to cleaning the parlour!" Cruella snapped. Aria bowed deeply, trembling slightly and disappeared with another pop. Then Cruella turned back to the two terrified girls. "What were you really doing?"

Young Andromeda stepped forward, hand still behind her back, trembling slightly as she said, "We w-were exploring th-the secret passages. Mother."

Cruella narrowed her eyes. "Why, exactly, were you doing _that_?"

"We just wanted to take a butchers!" Young Bellatrix cried, backing up to level with her sister.

"'Take a butchers?' Enough with the slang!" Cruella snapped.

"Yes mother." Both girls nodded quickly.

"You know perfectly well that you are not to be exploring the passages! As the daughters of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black you have a standard to live up to. You are to be proper young women and uphold your pureblood status!" Cruella said, drawing herself up to her full height dignifiedly.

"Why?" Young Andromeda asked. The second the words were out of her mouth she looked terrified.

"Why?! Because purebloods are much better than those filthy mudbloods! We are higher class, you hear me?!" Cruella yelled. "We were born into this magic, this life and _they –" _Her lip curled disdainfully "- just came in and soaked up the glory. We are better, _far better, _then them, am I right?"

Both girls nodded quickly backing away further, nearly hugging the curtains. There was silence for a second but it ended when Cruella noticed young Andromeda's hands behind her back. "What's that?" She asked harshly.

"Nothing!" Young Andromeda said quickly, tensing up and trying to back further away.

"What is it? Give it to me now!" Cruella ordered and strode over and snatched it from young Andromeda's hands. Her eyes glanced over it and her eyes widened when she realised what it was. "A map? Well, you won't be needing this!" She drew her wand from her pocket swiftly.

Young Bellatrix instinctively grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her behind her. For one wild moment, Tonks thought Cruella was going to curse them. But, instead she burned the map, sending it up in smoke, quite literally.

"No!" Both girls yelled. Cruella shot them both a glare that made them shut their mouths.

"I'll be sealing this." She sneered, sealing the passageway with her wand. "You won't be caught exploring anymore, hear me?"

"Yes mother!" They both chorused, clearly terrified.

"Good." And with that their mother swept out of the room.

Young Bellatrix and young Andromeda exchanged a glance and young Andromeda's lip started trembling, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh no Andy its okay, it's alright!" Young Bellatrix said kindly, quickly wrapping her arms around her sister. Tonks was surprised by how kind Bellatrix was. It was unlike the Death Eater she knew (she sort of knew).

"M-mother d-destroyed the m-map." Cried young Andromeda.

"What happened?" Said a small voice. Tonks turned, as did the sisters, to see a small girl of around five standing in the doorway. She had short, straight blonde hair streaked with some black, freckles and brown eyes and was also wearing a lacy black dress. It seemed to be a recurring theme. Tonks assumed that it was young Narcissa.

"Mother destroyed the map of the secret passageways, Cissy." Young Bellatrix told her.

"Oh. Is that why you're so dusty?" Young Narcissa asked, arms swinging as she skipped over.

Young Bellatrix looked down at her dress. "Well… yes I suppose."

"Oh. Andy too?"

"Yep."

"Why is Andy crying?"

"Because she's upset. Let's leave her alone for a bit, alright?" Young Bellatrix answered, picking up young Narcissa and carrying her out of the room and setting her on the floor. A moment later she came back and guided young Andromeda to her bed. "Here. You sit. And take this." She said, handing her a piece of parchment and a few brightly coloured wizarding crayons. "That way you can re-draw the map. As much of it as you remember. We'll re-find the others some other time, got it?"

Young Andromeda sniffed and nodded, whipping her eyes and taking a crayon.

The scene faded away into black and silver and Tonks found herself back in her parent's bedroom.

"That… that was Bellatrix?"

"Yes." Her mother answered.

"But she… she seemed like a good sister."

"She was. Though after that she went a little mean." Andromeda answered. Then she frowned. "I'm afraid that memory doesn't paint my mother in the best light, but it was the best memory I could think of that my older sister was nice in. When you're as young as I was then, you don't remember too much later and Bella went mean at around thirteen. I was four years younger than her."

Tonks nodded, still a little shocked that _Bellatrix Lestrange _had once been so nice. Then she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I'm sorry mum. Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine." Andromeda answered.

"What if she comes for you?" Tonks asked nervously.

"We'll be fine. I can put up some protective enchantments." Ted offered and she nodded.

"I have to go…" Tonks said hesitantly. "But I'll be back sometime this week, if I can get away from work, for tea?"

"That sounds wonderful." Andromeda smiled. "Just… just be careful. Your job is dangerous, sweetie."

"I know mum. I will." Tonks replied, hugging both her parents in turn before disapparating.

She apparated to her house, finding it just as cluttered as it had been the day before (and the day before that and the day before that and the day before _that_). Opening the door, she discovered her owl, Spirit, sitting impatiently on the old sofa in her small sitting room, holding a letter in her beak.

"Thanks." Tonks said, taking the letter and patting her owl on the head. Spirit hooted and rubbed her head against her hand lovingly.

**Nymphadora, **

**Please don't hex me for using your first name, but I just HAD to! Also don't hex me for this either: **

**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU! WE HAVEN"T HUNG OUT IN LIKE SIX YEARS! Okay well it really hasn't been **_**that **_**long, but seriously, you great git! I'm coming over this afternoon, NO EXCUSES! I'll be coming around at about three, so make your house at least SOMEWHAT presentable. I don't want to be tripping over clutter like you trip over everything! :) I'll bring some food, do you like that muggle shop on corner of Cricket Street? I hope so coz I do and it's what I'm bringing! We can catch up over tea and stuff. Oh and Vanessa's coming too! Thought I'd warn you! **

**See you at three, **

**Quinn **

Tonks finished reading the letter and glanced quickly at her clock sitting above her fireplace. It read two o'clock. She had one hour to make herself and her house presentable. It was cutting things _very _close.

Quickly and trying not to panic, she flicked her wand at the papers littering her table and they flew into a neat pile. She summoned the papers from other surfaces (because Merlin knows she loves her clutter and papers) and flicked them into the same stack, before banishing them to her closet. She banished her shoes (several pairs littered the hallway) and cloaks to her closet as well along with several other random things she couldn't even begin to fathom were she had gotten them from. Then she vanished the trash to her rubbish bin out front and concentrated on cleaning things up a bit. Finally she was finished and was able to she was able to take a shower with thirty minutes left. And Tonks decided to wear something a bit better than the old pair of jeans and ratty t-shirt, so she changed into a red Holyhead Harpies t-shirt and leggings and combed her wet hair.

That's when the doorbell rang.

_It can't be three o'clock yet…_ Tonks thought, glancing up at her red clock above her bed to discover that it was only 2:50. _Well. They're early. _

But when she opened the door, she discovered Remus, not her friends. "Remus! Wotcher! Er, what are you doing here?"

Remus stuffed his hands in his pocket sheepishly and gave her a lopsided smile. "I, er, came to check on you. After you ran out two hours ago. You, er, said you'd be back and, er, you weren't so… so I got worried."

Tonks felt insides soar. _He was worried about her! _"Oh. No, I'm okay. Er, come in, I guess."

"Wow, it's a lot neater than before." He remarked teasingly, sitting on the couch and looking around.

"Before?" She asked, puzzled. She sat beside him.

"Well I was, er, here last week because of…" Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Oh. Right." Tonks said quickly, feeling herself go red. "Yeah, I cleaned and showered 'coz I have friends coming over. They just owled me an hour ago to warn me, how impolite!" She joked.

"Oh." Remus said, his face falling slightly. "If your friends are coming over, I shouldn't be here. They, er, deserve your attention."

"No!" She quickly objected. "No, I can pay attention to them and you at once. And besides, they always joke about my singleness, they'd probably love to meet you!"

"They might not love a certain aspect." He muttered so quietly she almost missed it.

"Remus." Tonks sighed. "They don't know about that and there's no need to tell them. Besides, even if they did find out, you hardly live up to the prejudice expectations. They'd find you nice."

"Nice?" Remus said amusedly. Then he turned serious. "They've probably read the papers, Tonks."

"That was two years ago. Vanessa and Quinn won't remember." She replied, then added, "Vanessa and Quinn are my friends that are coming."

He nodded momentarily as though agreeing with her but his face fell as he appeared to have realised something. "But it was in the paper recently."

"Huh?" _What is he talking about? _

"The Daily Prophet published an article a few months ago when Umbridge became the Hogwarts High Inquisitor. –" He made a face of disgust "- It said and I quote: ' Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the hiring of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror Mad-Eye Moody'."

Tonks was appalled, but it really wasn't to be unexpected. "Well you've just given me yet another reminder to spit in Umbridge's tea next time I see her."

"Her _tea? _Why not her face?" Remus gave her a joking hopeful expression.

She laughed and shook her head. "Nah, tea's much more subtle than spitting in her face. That way it's still disgusting but she can't blame me for it!"

Remus laughed. "You should've been a Marauder."

"I caused enough trouble in my days at Hogwarts, Remus." Tonks laughed.

"Did you re-" But he was cut off by a knock on the door. Remus looked suddenly quite nervous. Tonks looked him up and down amusedly.

"Remus, you're a _Gryffindor_! And you've definitely faced worse in your life than a couple of possibly-tipsy twenty-three year old girls. You're going to be _fine_." Tonks told him, biting her lip in a difficult attempt not to laugh. He sighed, gave her a mock-glare and sat down on her couch, fidgeting horribly. _Wow, this is a sight. _She thought as she went to get the door. _Remus John Lupin is nervous! _

When she opened her front door, there was an immediate rush of cold, bitter air, but the usual horribleness was muted as the pleasant smell of warm coffee and baked goods floated inside too. Quinn and Vanessa were standing in her doorway, shivering and holding take-away bags from the muggle coffee shop on the corner, _Take a Break_. Quinn could be considered as shorter than most people and she appeared almost a dwarf in Vanessa's height. The two women were complete opposites and yet they were the best of friends. Quinn was Asian-European with dark black hair that was usually in duel braids and a semi dark complexion and as previously mentioned, quite short. Her fashion sense was simple, t-shirts with funny sayings or simply lined over leggings, jeans, or khakis. Vanessa, on the other hand, was extremely pale and wore her long blonde wavy hair to the waist. Her fashion sense was ore towards the pretty side, with ripped jeans, patterned shirts, jackets and boots.

"Tonks!" Quinn squealed, bursting forward suddenly and embracing her in a hug.

Tonks gasped and stumbled backwards under her friend's weight.

"Still clumsy, I see." Vanessa smiled. "Brought you some stuff. Figure you're barely surviving on your cooking. Still make a spectacular _burnt_-toast?" She shoved the bag of baked goods into Tonks's hands.

"Yes." Tonks replied, rolling her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. Vanessa was the sarcastic-funny one, Quinn was more the energetic voice of reason.

"Wow, this place is a lot neater than it was last time – who's he?" Vanessa started, but dropped her voice to a whisper at the last part after having spotted Remus.

"Oooh, has Tonksie got a boyfriend?" Quinn whispered excitedly.

"No!" Tonks exclaimed instantly, then felt regret seep in. "I mean… I dunno…"

"Is he your crush and you just invited him over?" Vanessa grinned. "How adorable."

"No… I mean… I suppose he's my boyfriend. I just don't think I've really called him that before."

"He's good looking." Quinn said, glancing over at where Remus was sitting, seemingly trying to look anything but nervous. He clearly could hear them.

"Hey, are you sizing up my man? Hands off!" Tonks screeched playfully. "Let me introduce you guys." She guided them over to her sitting room and gestured for them to sit down in her hideous green armchairs.

"Quinn, Vanessa, this is my, er, boyfriend Remus Lupin. Remus, these are my _crazy _friends Quinn and Vanessa."

"Hello." Remus said, looking like he wanted nothing more than to melt into the floor at that moment.

"Tonks, we're not crazy!" Quinn said in mock indignation, crossing her arms over her chest.

Vanessa shook her head though. "Nah, we are. Just in a good way. _But, _-" she continued in a warning tone "- you'd better watch it or maybe I just won't let you have any of these _delicious_ cream filled pastries we brought you."

"Ugh, not the cream filled ones!" Tonks complained, plopping down in defeat in the spot next to Remus on her couch.

"So… we have an awful lot of catching up to do, and we might as well start with the subject of him." Quinn said, gesturing to Remus, who nearly flinched. Tonks involuntarily laced her fingers through his in an attempt to calm him, which appeared to work. "You ought to tell us how you met, how long you've been dating his _tragic _backstory, that sort a thing." Quinn said, a smile playing her lips, as she passed out the coffee cups and cream filled pastries.

"Well, we met through work." Tonks began, specifically not mentioning _what _line of work.

"Ah, no, he's not some sort of repented criminal, is he? 'Coz you know when I said 'tragic backstory' I was only joking." Vanessa grinned playfully.

"No." Tonks said firmly, noticing how much more nervous Remus had gotten when her friend had mentioned criminals, clearly considering himself not much different. "We met through work and we've been dating since December this year, so nearly four months now. His utterly tragic backstory now, I suppose?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Both Quinn and Vanessa nodded.

"Uh, his birthday is in March, er, March tenth, right?" Tonks looked to Remus for assistance.

"Yes."

"And he's turning thirty-six –"

Vanessa spit out her coffee and Tonks grimaced, having expected this.

"Hang on, he's _thirty-six?_ Tonks, he's thirteen-"

"I know." Tonks replied firmly. "Anyway, he likes to read a lot and – you know what Remus, this is pathetic. You know how to talk and you know yourself better than I do, so _talk. _I promise three giggling girls aren't going to bite you."

Remus flinched slightly at 'bite' but nodded. "Er, I'm turning thirty-six, that's right. I do like to read, it's my hobby. In terms of other things, I would say I'm a reasonably well cook –" his eyes twinkled with amusement "- much better than Tonks's-"

"Hey! You're supposed to be on _my _side!" Tonks cried.

Remus shook his head, smiling. "I've been unfortunate enough to taste your cooking, Tonks dear. It's amusing but suffice to say, it is not winning any awards."

Her friends laughed, clearly understanding exactly. She gave him a mock-glare but wound up rolling her eyes and getting over it.

Quinn's face was serious though. "What did you say his name was? Remus Lupin? I swear I've heard that name before…"

Remus, who had just been getting comfortable, flinched. "I'm sure it'll come to you." Tonks said, quickly changing the subject. "Did you guys listen to the Harpies match on Wednesday? That save by Gwenog Jones fifteen minutes in, absolutely amasing! Upside down on her broom and _still _managed to twist and catch it, _one-handed_!"

"I remember when _you_ used to play for the Hufflepuff team, Tonks. You were quite the Chaser." Vanessa recalled.

Tonks grinned. "Yeah, remember when we were playing Gryffindor and I morphed into Bryan O' Donald and Charlie Weasley _actually _thought I was his teammate and passed the Quaffle to me?"

"There isn't rules against that?" Remus asked.

"Nope!" Vanessa said happily, clearly remembering their win.

Tonks shook her head to clarify. "There aren't. Or there might be now, I dunno. But metamorphagus's are so rare that they never thought it was going to be a problem. Charlie ranted for hours after that – we're friends – he wouldn't look at me for a week, he was so disgusted by his lose. All the Gryffindor players, whenever they passed me in the corridors, would whisper 'cheating-chaser'." Noting Remus's frown, she added, "Didn't bother me though. That's Quidditch for you."

Tonks and her friends spent the next two hours talking and catching up before they had to leave. Tonks promised, at their insistence, that she would get together with them again soon. Luckily, Quinn never recalled where she had seen Remus's name before, much to Tonks and Remus's relief. She missed her friends, and felt guilty for not visiting them for so long, but their absence was a good thing. She had guard duty that night. She left her house at 7 pm for her four hour shift at guarding the Department of Mysteries.

Only trouble was, she never arrived.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**A/N: Wow, a cliffhanger! Well, you're going to have to wait at least two weeks to find out what happens, sorry. I'm taking a break for Christmas time. There wasn't much actual… kissing (?) scenes of RLNT in this one, I know, I'm sorry. But I feel like she's got to have a life apart from just Remus, you know? Do you agree? Also, I know the memory in the Pensive seemed random, but it'll come back later. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, if you didn't feel free to curse my arse for a lousy chapter (and for being late. **_**I'm sosososososososo sorry**_**) in the reviews! Please favourite the story (and me, if you're feeling up to it) and blahblahblahblah…. HAPPY CHRISTMAS! HAVE A VERY HAPPY CHRISTMAS, I HOPE (if you're a child) THAT YOU GET WHAT YOU WANT AND HAVE A GOOD TIME WITH FAMILY, I WISH YOU THE BEST OF HOLIDAYS. AND OH SHIT I FORGOT THAT NOT EVERYONE CELEBRATES CHRISTMAS: HAPPY CHANUKAH AND KWANZA AND WHATEVER OTHER STUFF THERE IS (if mean no disrespect, seriously, I value **_**all **_**religions). I'll see you guys after my holidays. You know what'd be a great Christmas present? Coming back to a bunch of reviews! Nothing would make me happier! But you can still curse my arse for a lousy chapter or for being late, or just both. Feel free to try out a new Stinging Jinx or Stupefy or something or another. :) Have a happy holidays! See ya!**

*a creature from fantastic beasts, it's basically a huge rhino and elephant hybrid. I probably spelled it wrong though XD.


End file.
